Eyes on Me
by Zenelly
Summary: A series of drabbles and oneshots that have been written for kh request on LiveJournal. Mostly gen!fic, but has other pairings as well, mainly SoRiku. Pairings will be given before each drabble.
1. Change ,Gen fic, Sora & Kairi

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never mine, I wouldn't have to worry about college if it was.

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to the series of small oneshots and drabbles that I've written for communities. This is the one that holds either gen!fic or pairings that are not Axel/Roxas and Zemyx.

**Dedications**: To **punjab_banks **and the prompt "catching up"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Change<strong>**

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you forgot about me!" Sora laughed as he walked down the sidewalk, sun warm on his skin. He crossed his arms behind his head (just like old times), and turned around to keep his friend in view.<p>

Kairi shook her head, a smile playing about her lips. "Oh please, Sora. I remembered. And besides, everyone else forgot too, not just me!" She nudged him with her shoulder, laughter hidden in her voice. The wind picked up, blowing her hair around haphazardly, and she reached up to tuck the deep auburn strands behind her ear. Sora let his gaze linger on the familiar curve of her face, his laughing smile softening to something else.

"No, but really, Kairi," he said in a much quieter tone, turning back around and slowing down his strides. "How have you been?"

It took a while for the girl to answer, the sounds of the island filling in the empty spaces with the breathing rush of the surf. Sora took the moment to stare at the sunset and clouds, reflected in the water that stretched endlessly away. "Pretty good, actually. Not a lot has changed. I mean," she laughed again, a tinkling waterfall of noise. "You haven't changed at all!"

Sora glanced to the side, his expression slipping into something almost melancholy. "Well, you told me not to, remember?" And he smiled, wide and bright, but Kairi only looked at him, knowing and kind, and she reached out to hold his hand.

"Now, what's this about you saving Riku again, because really, you'd think he'd know better than to get himself in trouble now," Kairi diverted the topic to something else. Sora answered, heart clenching in gratitude.

Some things never did change.

* * *

><p><strong>.end.<strong>

**Beta-d by: Evil-Pixie-Dust!**

Reviews are appreciated, but not required, and all are responded to!


	2. Threads ,SoRiku

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never mine, I wouldn't have to worry about college if it was.

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to the series of small oneshots and drabbles that I've written for communities. This is the one that holds the AkuRoku and Zemyx

**Dedications**: To **mishiru_shi** and the prompt "Mickey's magic"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Threads<strong>**

* * *

><p>The threads between them were as thick as a web, shining and glowing and never-ending. Brightly they shone, like strands of starlight and moonlight braided together. Mickey stared and wondered. Wondered how no one else could see it. It was apparent, bleeding and obvious, to him. They were bound together by ties that could not be easily severed, ties that were strong and everlasting.<p>

He traced the lines to Sora, the tip of his nose twitching. The brunet boy sat, oblivious, on the sandy beach, swinging his feet idly into the surf. The sky and sea were reflected in his eyes, and the sound of his laughter swirled in the air like iridescent, shimmering music caught in the wind.

The other end of the line was firmly anchored in Riku's sternum, and the king watched as Sora's laughter lit up the threads that bound them. Riku's smile was easy as he joked with his friend, and his eyes were only for his light in the darkness, his sky, his Sora. It was remarkable, really, that they hadn't noticed. Blind of them, but remarkable.

Mickey stood to the side of them, not wanting to interfere with the web of connections the two had. He tilted his head, examining the colors and textures of the vibrant cords. So many. So many meanings were interwoven there.

There, the red meant that they had hurt each other.

There, the silver meant that they were someone the other depended on without question.

There, the blue meant they had saved each other's lives.

And there, the shade that was and wasn't a color.

Mickey had sucked in his breath when he had seen that for the first time, flickering and diving between all the other colors. Because that particular shade...

They were bound. They were _meant to be_in a way that just meant that they were always going to be together.

And so far, they hadn't noticed.

(Seeing these things had always been a talent of Mickey's. Who was to blame him if he made it stronger with his magic sometimes to understand people better?)

With a quiet tap of his Keyblade against the ground, and a softly whispered spell, Mickey turned around and began his long journey home. Hopefully now, they too would sense their connection. Hopefully, they would be braided together. Inseparable. Intertwined.

One and the same, whole and broken and _complete_.

* * *

><p><strong>.end.<strong>

**Beta-d by: Evil-Pixie-Dust!**

Reviews are appreciated, but not required, and all are responded to!


	3. Please Turn Me On

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never mine, I wouldn't have to worry about college if it was.

**Author's Notes:** I WROTE THIS WHILE DRUNK. HI GUYS, I TURNED 21 TODAY

**Dedications**: to **theplumtomato** and the prompt "SoRiku, living together, surprise sex :D"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please Turn Me On<strong>**

* * *

><p>Sora blinks awake in a hazy sort of way, the sensory detail of the warmth of the bed and the scent of the body beside his more important than truly waking up. With a contented sigh, he buries himself back into the pillows and into-<p>

-not Riku.

Reopening his eyes blearily, Sora lifts his head and stares uncomprehendingly at the empty bed in front of him, discontent slipping into his consciousness. Where was Riku?

There is a soft chuckle over his shoulder, and Sora would turn to look at Riku with a pout (and ask him "Why are you on the wrong side of the bed, what are you doing") but there's _movement_ inside of him and instead Sora just gasps as Riku shifts his fingers inside of Sora.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to wake up," Riku murmurs, his breath over Sora's ear making the brunet shiver and clench uncontrollably.

Sora whimpers breathlessly. "C-couldn't sleep?"

"No." Riku's finger brush over Sora's prostate, curling against the nub of nerves almost gently. "So I thought that I'd wake you up." Teeth scrape gently on Sora's neck, a soft counterpoint to the warm gusts of breath still ghosting across his ear. The _"you like it?" _is left unspoken, but Sora smiles anyway and reaches back, turns his head, brushes a few open-mouthed kisses across Riku's mouth lazily, his hips rolling into Riku's thrusts.

"Mmmm," he says into Riku's mouth. "Sounds good to me, babe."

He feels Riku smile against his lips, smiles back himself. Fingers slide out of him, and Sora feels the hot press of Riku's cock against his entrance before there's the glorious stretch of him being in. Sora sleepily hitches his leg higher, turning more onto his stomach so Riku has a better angle, breathes his moans into the pillow beneath him, biting half-heartedly on his lip to slow the moans that pour out of his mouth. He's tired and half-awake and this feels so_ good.  
><em>  
>Sora feels like he's floating in the grey-space between awareness and sleep, the roll of Riku's hips against his own the only thing that pierces into his mind. He reaches behind him to slide his clumsy fingers into Riku's hair, tugs, bares his neck to Riku, and it just all feels so good that he never wants to wake up, moans revving up in volume and frequency until all Sora can manage is <em>"fuck, Riku, oh god ye-yes, fuuuuck,<strong> more"<strong>_.

But eventually, no matter how hard he holds onto this wonderful drowsy state where the only thing that exists is the slick-slide of his body and Riku's, Sora shudders out his orgasm, Riku's thrusts stuttering unevenly inside him until the silveret too comes.

"Good?" Riku asks with a soft press of his mouth to Sora's jaw. Sora laughs slightly, turns over with halting movements so he can nuzzle into the space between Riku's neck and his shoulder, breathing in the sweat and musk that is _them._

"Yeah, Riku. It's good."

Riku's arms tighten around him and his leg comes up between Sora's thighs. "Good. Go back to sleep."

And with a smile, Sora does just that, Riku's warmth and the weight of his limbs around Sora easing his way into peaceful, low-lit slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>.end.<strong>

**Beta-d by: Evil-Pixie-Dust!**

Reviews are appreciated, but not required, and all are responded to!


End file.
